


A Misunderstanding on Both Sides

by Jumeyle



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, some kind of a modern AU if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumeyle/pseuds/Jumeyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't run away forever. But giving in can't be that easy, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding on Both Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote back in September for my own little AU story. To wrap it up quickly: Thor is in his mid 20th and a social worker who is specialized on teenagers. He works together with Jane and Erik in a small youth centre (somewhere in America '_'). During his work he gets to know Loki, who is a special hard case. Loki gets attached to Thor and after some time he falls in love with his caretaker. And then he starts living with Thor (who at first is not really amused) and trying his best to seduce him.
> 
> This little short story is set a little bit later in their ungoing relationship and Thor finally gives in.
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes you see! English is not my mothertongue, but nevertheless I enjoy writing and drawing a lot :D

Loki looked at the watch on the night table: 10:30pm. Sadly the weekend was already over and tomorrow he had to go to school again. He lay the almost finished book he was reading the whole evening, beside the watch on the night table and got up. He picked one of his or rather, one of Thor’s T-Shirt out of the dresser, quickly changed clothes and left the bedroom in order to brush his teeth. Loki sighed. The whole week it had been like this. Thor was always busy with left over work and spent the evening in front of his laptop ad Loki, who was of course bored like hell, was silently reading books or was playing offline games with earphones, so he wouldn’t disturb Thor with annoying sounds. Loki decided to take a peek at Thor and made his way into the living room. But Thor was not working anymore. Instead, he was putting on his shoes and grabbed his keys. Loki quickly walked towards him and asked:

 

 

„Wait Thor, where are you going? It’s half past ten already.”

“I’m just going out.”

“…”

“I’m meeting Professor Selvig again. He wants to discuss some things concerning our project.”

“You are meeting him quite often recently.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t stay up too long, ok?”

Thor patted Loki’s head and gave him a slight smile. Loki was not amused. He knew this look too well: Thor was lying to him, again.

“I hate this.”

“Hm?”

“I hate it, when you are going out. And when you return, you are  _always drunk_  and you don’t sleep in our bed anymore.”

“I sleep on the couch. As you said it, I’m drunk and I know that you don’t like the smell of alcohol.”

“…Thor, I’m not stupid. And you are a very bad liar.”

 

 

“What?”

“You are avoiding me on purpose, why?”

“Loki, why are you saying something like tha-“

“Thor! Don’t lie, ok? Are you getting tired of me? Did I do something wrong?”

“…Loki…”

“I just don’t get it! I changed so much for your sake! I tried so hard to please you with everything I do. I go to school again, I don’t steal anymore and I…I even don’t lie anymore. So, why Thor?”

“It’s not  _your_  fault, Loki. It’s  _mine_.”

“…?”

“Look, don’t think too much about this. I just have to sort some things out and then it will be alright again.”

“…Thor.”

Thor turned away and sighed. He knew that this wouldn’t be easy, but he did the right thing…didn’t he? Loki was way too smart not to realize the change in his behavior. Of course, Thor had his reasons for doing this and he didn’t plan to involve Loki with his own problems.

“I’ll be back soon, ok?”

“Thor, no! Don’t go! Stay with me tonight, ok? It’s been so long since we shared the bed. I sleep so much better, knowing you are by my side.”

“Loki, we can’t share the bed anymore.”

“Why are you saying this all of a sudden?!”

“You will get your own room next we-“

“What, why are you saying something like that? I don’t want a room for myself! I want to live _with_  you, not just  _beside_  you. Thor, I love y-“

“STOP! Loki, just stop. Don’t say that…the way…you say it. Your voice…”

“But, it’s the truth!  _I love you_ , Thor!”

 

 

“No Loki, you don’t. This is just a mere childish crush and it will fade away. You just think that you love me, because I helped you so much and we spent so much time together. So stop believing that your feeling is  _real love_.”

“Chidlish?! Just because I’m not of full age you title my feelings as  _childish_? Of course my feelings for you were strong because of all the things you have done for me, but please don’t just see the child you have to protect in me. I’m much more mature as you think. Thor, I love you with everything I’ve got and I am even offering you my body as a proof for this love. I want to be yours. I want to be  _claimed_  by you.”

“That is not the point, Loki…please stop now.”

“THEN TELL ME!”

Thor heard enough. He slammed his hand against the wall. Shocked, Loki was silent immediately and was blinking in confusion. Thor couldn’t control his voice anymore and screamed:

“ **YOUR AGE**! Gods, Loki! I, we – just can’t! And I’m afraid…that I can’t hold back any longer. I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t risk everything we build up for…for pleasure.”

“…Thor.”

“Gods, Loki. I love you. I love you  _so much_  that it scares me. But this is not right…”

“So, you are avoiding me and hurt me and yourself in the process and this is the way you want to help me and  _make things right again_? You are making it even worse.”

“Loki, I-“

“We already live together. If the people want to talk about it, let them! I don’t care about whispers behind my back, as long as I can be with you. So stop this this right now. Stop hurting yourself Thor, stop hurting me.”

 

 

Loki took Thor’s face between his hands and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. Tears were forming in his eyes. Thor nudged softly at Loki’s upper lip and returned the kiss. A silent humming escaped Loki’s throat and while he opened his mouth a little bit to allow Thor’s tongue to enter his, he put his arms around the older one’s neck.

 

 

Thor accepted the invitation eagerly and pushed Loki’s small body against the wall. Breathing heavy, they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

“Loki…”

“Thor, why didn’t you tell me? Why did you hurt yourself so much?”

“At first, I laughed at your childish tries to flirt with me, because they were kind of cute at first. But then, you started to grow up a little bit and your attempts to gain this  _certain_  attention from me were getting out of hand and I realized that my affection for you turned into something else. I just thought that I could burry this feeling deep inside me – for you and for my own sake, but I failed.”

“You big, silly oaf! You didn’t have to try something stupid like that in the first place!”

“I’m sorry Loki. I didn’t mean to hurt you and I won’t anymore.”

“So…you are coming to bed when you’re home again?”

“I won’t go out. Just let me give the Professor a call, ok? Then we will go to bed together. You have school tomorrow!”

Loki smiled brightly at Thor and kissed him again. Finally, their relationship was taking a step in the right direction.


End file.
